


HIStory

by lethally_deadly



Series: Winterhawk Week 2015 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Gives Him One, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethally_deadly/pseuds/lethally_deadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has some doubts about what he really means to Bucky and what happened in the 1940s. Bucky is willing to answer his questions to set his boyfriend straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIStory

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 in the Winterhawk Week series. Hope y'all like it :*
> 
> P.S. If you noticed the MJ reference in the title I'll love you forever.

They're sitting on the couch. It's a lazy day today; no robots, monsters or aliens trying to destroy New York, so they sprawl across the couch cushions watching Dog Cops reruns. 

Bucky is sitting with his feet propped up on the coffee table, his flesh arm around Clint who is folded onto his cushion leaning his head on Bucky's shoulder. All in all it's a pretty peaceful day. 

Until Clint decides to open his big mouth and ruin it. 

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

Bucky quirks an eyebrow and tries to meet his eyes. Clint refuses to look at him; looking straight at the television unblinkingly. 

"What is it?"

Clint chews at his lip, "I don't want to make you mad."

Bucky slowly removes his arm from Clint's shoulders. Clint looks at him with a whine and grabs his hand to pull Bucky's arm back over himself. 

"What have you done, Clint?" Bucky asks wearily, slowly retracting his arm again. 

"What?! Nothing, I swear! I just-- it's kind of a personal question..." Clint trails off awkwardly. 

"What do you mean 'personal question'? Last night you asked if I would eat your ass; there is no such thing as a personal question in this relationship."

Clint smiles despite his nervousness. It's not often Clint gets like this around Bucky; nervous and blushing, not meeting his eyes, and smiling shyly. It's absolutely adorable. Bucky smirks and pulls Clint back into him, using his metal hand to tilt Clint's head up to look at him. 

Clint reluctantly goes along with it, looking apprehensively into his soldier's eyes. 

"What is it, sweetheart? You know you can talk to me about anything," Bucky smiles a brilliant smile with all his teeth.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise."

"Promise you won't laugh, either?"

"I can't make that promise."

"Bu-uck," Clint whines as Bucky raises an eyebrow, "Fine. Then I'm not asking you," he huffs, turning his head away from Bucky to watch Dog Cops again. 

"Aww, c'mon, Clint! You know I'm just teasing," Bucky lunges across the couch to where Clint had moved in his irritation. "C'mon, baby doll. I won't laugh, promise!" Bucky grabs Clint and squishes him to his chest. Clint huffs out a laugh and tries to get away but Bucky has him held tight. 

"Fine, fine!! Uncle!" Bucky releases the annoyed archer and sits back to look at Clint; clearly waiting for the the man to ask his question. 

Clint rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He looks Bucky in the eyes, then seems to lose his nerve and drop his gaze again. 

"Uhh, alright. When I was in school we studied World War II and Captain America. You knew that, right?" Bucky nods, encouraging Clint to continue, "Right. Well, in the textbooks it said that you and Steve were really close." Clint looks at Bucky expectantly, and Bucky thinks he should understand but is completely lost. 

"Yeah? Stevie and I were, and still are, really close. You know that, Clint." 

Clint bites at his lip again, "This is something that has been bugging me for a while. I don't care, but I don't want to hold you back," Clint says sadly. He looks like a kicked puppy. 

"I don't get it, Clint. I'm gonna need more than that," Bucky furrows his brow and gives Clint an exasperated look. 

"You and Steve. In the textbook and all the readings we did; it hinted about you and Steve," Bucky still looks lost, "Together, Buck. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Bucky freezes. What? They thought that Steve and him were together. Bucky would laugh about it but Clint looks extremely distressed. 

"I get it, okay. I really do. Steve is the perfect guy, literally he was made to be perfect. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go back to him, James."

Uh-oh. Clint called him James. The only times Clint calls him James is when either of them are awakened from nightmares or flashbacks, and when they are having sex (Bucky refuses to be called 'Bucky' in bed). 

In his confusion, Bucky had neglected to say anything, so Clint had just kept rambling. 

"It makes sense. You and Steve have this history. You guys are like the perfect love story. You don't have to stay with me if you want him. I'd choose him if I were you. What can I offer you? Absolutely nothing. I'm some carnie, high school dropout. Steve is perfect, smart, good looking, brave--"

"Clint!"

Clint startles at the tone of Bucky's voice. He seems mad. 

"Shut up!"

Clint shuts up, his teeth clicking audibly at the speed which he slams his mouth shut. 

"I don't want Steve-- Let me finish! Steve and I never had anything. We were friends, practically brothers. The you and Natasha of the 1940s. I don't want to be with Steve." Bucky reaches out to Clint and strokes his hair back from his forehead. 

"Really?"

"Really, you idiot," Bucky gives an exasperated sigh and presses an affectionate kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, "Now. I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again, okay? You are the man I want to be with; who I might even love. No one talks about my Yastreb like that, not even my Yastreb," Clint smiles as Bucky once again pulls him to his chest

Clint relaxes into Bucky's hold and winds his arms around Bucky's neck with a sigh. Bucky slides over on the couch so he can lay down and brings Clint with him. They settle with Bucky lying flat on his back with Clint on his chest, breathing into the crook of his soldier's neck. Bucky smiles and closes his eyes, suddenly tired and relaxed himself. 

After a long pause, he faintly hears Clint ask, "So you guys were never.... a thing?"

"Nyet, Clint. We were brothers. Friends. I would never even think about Steve that way. It's kinda gross actually."

Clint laughs a little and sighs once more. His eyes slip shut and he begins to nod off. Before he falls completely asleep, he feels Bucky press a kiss to his forehead and whisper something into his ear. 

"I think I love you." 

He responds. 

"I think I love you too."


End file.
